How My Life Is, or Was
by Ami670
Summary: Sequel to Angst."My name is Finland, but please, call me Finn. This... is my life." Rated M for violence and hints of yaoi. But there is no yaoi, I SWEAR :3


**Sequel to "Angst." Okay, enjoy! I'm not taking requests for a while. And yes, I'm still interested in Pokemon and Adventure Time too. :3. I also copied this off my rough-draft.**

* * *

My name is Finland. But please, call me Finn. I hate being called "Finland". Just please remember that.

I had almost nothing. My mother died when I was only two. My earliest, and last, memory was of us together, before she died, in her bedroom. I would always sit next to her, and she would talk about her life.

But, those memories were soon forgotten. I also had NO idea who my father was. When my mother passed away, I was raised by a woman named Fionna. She is my foster mother.

At first, I disrespected her, since she wasn't my mother. But after a while, I called her "foster mother". And then soon enough, I had the guts to call her my mother.

There was something special about her; she looked like me. I had the same blonde hair, same blue eyes that sparkled in sunlight, and same peach skin. For a while, I thought she _was_ my mother.

Around the time I was nine, I got a gift from Fionna. It was a new born puppy. The puppy had yellow fur, and white eyes with black circles around his eyes.

Fionna told me the puppy was a boy. So, I then named him "Jake". It is similar to Fionna and Cake, and Cake was supposedly Fionna's cat.

I think Fionna gave me Jake because I was "lonely". I wanted a friend, and Jake is more than a friend; his is a brother to me.

Jake and I would always play together. I had bought Jake a rubber bone to chew on, since he always chews on stuff, like my hand. Fionna would always come in with our meals. I remember those memories as if it was yesterday.

* * *

We had to sell our shelter home. Fionna and Cake didn't have any money, and I really couldn't blame them.

We were on the streets. Homeless people with nothing, and that's what we were. I always encouraged that there was hope. But I hoped there was hope.

* * *

Fionna's, Cake's, Jake's and my lives were saved by a pink man, who was supposedly a prince and a Candy person. He looked like a male version of my mother. Could it be…?

When he rescued us, he told us his name was "Gumball" and he was the prince of the Candy Kingdom. More like ruler to me. I heard that his mother died, and his father disappeared. To be even sadder, Gumball wasn't at his mother's final hours.

* * *

At first, I thought he was a nice person, but he wasn't…

* * *

I remembered that Gumball would always look at me. He wouldn't even bother to look at Fionna, Cake, nor Jake. I also had sleepless nights because of him.

One night however, I have had enough of him looking at me. It was dinner, and I was the only one who didn't touch their food.

"Eat your food." Gumball told me sternly.

"I'm not hungry." I said sternly.

"It's _rude _when you don't e-"

That's when I noticed a knife on the table. Sharp as can be. I picked it up, and threw it at Gumball.

I missed; instead it got some of Gumball's hair off. Boy, he was not happy.

Fionna, Cake, and Jake soon ran away. They only hid.

I watched as Gumball threw himself over to me. As soon as our bodies touched, I pushed Gumball away in disgust.

I quickly noticed that the knife, that I attempted to kill Gumball, was stuck on the wall. I quickly ran over to it, but then stopped as the prince's hands pulled me down. I fell on the gorund, feeling useless.

Gumball removed the kinfe from the wall. He ran over to me. I was stupid. Even when I layed on the ground, I was stupid. My life was nearly ending…

Not until I heard Fionna scream. Her scream was horrifying. I then saw her charge over to him. She was enraged.

She ran into Gumball, knockin themselves over onto the floor. There was a feeling in me that made me feel guitly, watching the two fight…!

"You! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!"

Technically, I_ was_ her son.

"_My_ son." He said.

What did he mean?

The most horrifying thing that happened that my so-called "father" dived the knife deep into her chest. Realizing what happened, I screamed in shock, confusment, and anger.

Her body fell over onto the ground. I rushed over to her. No… I didn't want her to die… like my mother…

"Mommy! I thought you would protect me!" I weeped out like a three year old.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

She managed her last words to me. _Her_ foster son, me.

"I love you Finland."

* * *

I immediately moved out of the Candy Kingdom with Cake and Jake after my foster mother's death and funeral.

Never will I see that place again. I even remember Gumball saying to me before I left,

"I'm your father."

And I remember the scream I made, that was ever so loudly.

That's when I noticed a grass land. We made it away from the kingdom.

I suddenly noticed a_ house_. Oh, thank glob. We have succeeded in finding something. If only my mothers were here.

* * *

My happiness was short lived. I realized Gumball found out where we lived. Don't ask me how he knows that. Now he is forcing us to pay twice as much for the taxes.

That's when I started learning on how to hunt, and adventure. My whole life was to be a hero and save people. It was my destiny. And this could be only my chance.

I skinned a white bear for a hat. My hat had the shape of the bear's head, only the head was squared.

I had found old clothes on the streets and I learned to wash them. They turned out to be bright colored clothes. Such a shame that the original owners couldn't take care of their clothes. But at the time, I didn't have any shoes, so I was bare-footed until Cake me shoes as a gift.

When I was hunting, I also adventured with Cake and Jake. We have found gold and other rare expensive, that could sell high prices, stones that would easily pay the debts we had to pay to Gumball.

* * *

Gumball had found out that I was an adventurer. So, he hired a villain to take me out.

The villain's name was Ice King.

And I always remembered that I always never lost to Ice King.

I remember also saying to Cake and Jake,

"What time is it?"

We all fist-bumped our fists and while saying,

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

* * *

I had finally had _enough_ of Gumball's schemes and stuff.

It was a cool day, and I was outside, with Cake and Jake. They were playing on the grass land, and I was lying on the house, watching them.

And then I sawe Gumball. Evil as can be. He was soon enough in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

That's when he pulled on my arm. Hard. That nerve, it hurt.

But I had a reason to obey. He… was… my… _father_.

I was soon enough at the Candy Kingdom. I also didn't expect to be in his _bedroom_. It sickened the bones out of me.

He locked the door. He was walking towards me. I was getting scared.

He grabbed my arms, again.

In a dark tone, he whispered in my ear,

"I killed your mother. She was my sister."

No. No, no, no, no. NO!

This can't be true? My mother was his _sister_?! Does that mean…?!

Then suddenly, it all hit me. I was mad, full of enrage. I kicked my father away from my face.

I was suddenly enraged. I hated _him_. I hated everything about my father. For what he did to my mothers!

"How dare you do that!" Gumball whined. "Even to your own father!"

Everything inside of me, just snapped.

I suddenly ran over to my father, knocking us both down. My hands were pulling on his hair. His hands were at my jaw, crushing it with force. The _nerve_.

"You STAY away from ME!" I yelled, my jaws about to break.

Gumball only smiled.

"No. YOU STAYWITH ME!" He responded back.

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. ME. YOU SICKO!"

I jumped away from my father. My jaws were in pain. I saw my father charge at me, with a knife mysteriously in his hand.

He threw the knife. My shoulder got cut, badly. I wasn't dying. But my shoulder was bleeding bad. At least it wasn't exsessive bleeding. That's for sure.

The knife hit the wall, with some of my blood on the metal part of the knife.

I stare at my shoulder. I rip off a piece of my shirt off and placed it on my shoulder. It felt warm. Some blood stained my fingers red.

My vision was starting to fade, due to the loss of blood.

But I didn't give up. I walked slowly towards the knife. My father was in shock, and I got the knife off the wall.

That's when Jake and Cake burst through the door. They held Gumball immobile, or unable to move.

Dots were starting to go in my vision. I had to do it fast. The knife was still in my hand. My shoulder was less bleeding than it was.

"Won't our mothers, especially your mother, be proud?" I said.

I pushed the knife deep into his chest and I let it sink into his chest.

That's when I passed out.

* * *

I soon woke up from my slumber. Where was I?

It turns out I'm at the hospital. I knew why I was in the hospital; my shoulder.

My parents, which were my mother, my father, and my foster mother are gone. Jake and Cake are my only hope. And maybe I should apologize to my father one day. Even my mothers. I hope my foster mother would smile like she always would. Beautifully and bright. Epically mt mother… and possibly, my father… If he would forgive me.

* * *

**FINISHED. REVIEW :3.**


End file.
